Sandbag eats pizza!
by uhyeahitsteamdark
Summary: Sandbag tries pizza for the first time...and it has odd effects...and he goes on a rampage...and starts destroying stuff...and the smashers try to stop him...JUST READ IT


**This is a strange storyline...Sandbag has an odd reaction to pizza...um...what will happen...will the smashers stop him...uh...you can read it now...**

**Reviews: This is the first chapter, but you can review my other stories...I guess...**

**Chapter 1: Pizza**

I don't own the Smashers. I do own this pointless story.

"NO!" roared Master Hand. "Something's missing!"

Yoshi was glad Master Hand had finally figured this out, as he had realized Sandbag wasn't there all afternoon, and without Sandbag, the party celebrating home run contests was useless.

"Here we go," said Master Hand as he pushed a piano in.

"Why do we need a piano?" asked Mario.

"Uh...I don't really know..." admitted Master Hand. "I guess if one of us gets hungry..."

Before arguments could start, Yoshi shouted furiously, "Sandbag is one of the main reasons we're having this party! You didn't even invite him!"

"No...this is too sad..." exclaimed Ness before jumping out the window and killing himself...or at least he tried to but he ended up landing in a driveway and blood splattered everywhere but he still lived because he didn't want to...he screamed...

"Oh yeah," said Master Hand, as him along with every smasher other than Ness completely ignored what had just happened. Sandbag arrived before Master Hand wrote the invitation, and then the pizza came before they ordered it.

"Convenient service!" yelled Master Hand obliviously.

"I don't know," said Sandbag. "I've never had pizza before...I don't think I should eat it..."

"Yeah, but then again, we don't need your subjective opinion. EAT IT!" Master Hand yelled.

Pizza was shoved toward Sandbag, who was trying to back off. Eventually, he reluctantly went to eat it. Right when he was about to, he slammed Master Hand off to avoid it.

A while later, Sandbag was chained up completely and the pizza was shoved down his throat.

"Well, now that Sandbag chose to eat it," said Master Hand, "let's see what happens...I LOVE FORCING PEOPLE TO DO WHAT THEY DON'T WANT TO!"

Sandbag looked like he was enjoying the pizza going down his throat, and then he realized he didn't have a throat...or a mouth. It went to his stomach and his eyes filled up with energy and crust.

Suddenly, he yelled. It shattered all the windows and someone's glass pants and Sandbag jumped out one of the broken windows and escaped into town.

"What's going on with him?" said Bowser, thinking of taking over the world using mushrooms with false mustaches.

"Let us follow him!" shouted Donkey Kong courageously. They all walked out and took care to step on the bleeding Ness as they walked through the driveway. Ness shrieked, as he still wasn't dying. Kirby wiped the blood on Ness' shirt.

Sandbag bounced everywhere, obliterating buildings, annihilating vehicles, and eating bird seed. He wore a dark costume that resembled a sock for his sake and cried out random things as he bounced down the road...

As the smashers tried to stop his mischievous acts, Sandbag grew angry.

"No, no, no! What am I going to do!" shrieked Sandbag.

"Use a gun!" called out Master Hand, who then tried desperately to slap himself for giving the enemy the answers but couldn't do it...

"Good idea!" Sandbag approved. He picked up a gun and threw it at Mewtwo...it hit him in the head and he fell down, dead...

"No he isn't!" shouted Master Hand. He threw Mewtwo into the ocean and then realized he was siding with the enemy again and he made redundant, failing attempts to slap himself...

Meanwhile, Sandbag jumped into a taxi and took the driver's hat off and wore it to assure the riders that the driver was a sand bag and had to bounce on the steering wheel to steer...he slammed the driver out the window and he fell into someone's chimney.

Meanwhile, the taxi transformed into a submarine and went underwater, and then pushed Mewtwo out of the way as the body floated underwater.

All of the smashers also had vehicles though, but the effects of pizza continued to drive into Sandbag...

"This is a good place to stop the chapter," said Sandbag.

**Please review!**


End file.
